Timeline of Galactic History
Dawn of Humanity * 2099: The pace of technological development reaches its apex as nations grow more advanced. Affordable and effective education finds its way into third world countries, allowing for a greater influx of research and engineering. Robotics had now become the standard for the replacement of working class labor, leaving entire sections of the global economy to find their way back into schools and to adapt to the changing times. * 2100: Despite enhanced education and opportunity, third world countries are not able to keep up with the massive output of production from the larger first world powers, and as a result begin down a massive decline. Ambassadors and Representatives in the United Nation report to their colleagues of changes in the global economy that smaller populations cannot keep up with following the shift to entirely robotic production. On the landmark turn into the 22nd century, a solution was presented on the floor of the United Nations by the Representatives from India; detailing a step-by-step method of dissolving borders, uniting national governments into ‘state’ structures, and removing or recycling military equipment and personnel into the United Nations. It was to change the United Nations into the primary governing system for humanity itself, known as the United Earth Project. * 2104: Nations are slow to accept this plan, even to suspect that other nations would take advantage of this fledgling assimilation, but eventually (and reluctantly) agree to do so. * 2140: Nearly two-thirds of the world now belong to the United Earth project, mostly smaller third world countries across Africa and South East Asia,the entirety of NATO and the EU, and Central America. An outbreak of violence in Somalia forces the UE to act and invade, taking down warlord to warlord and instituting martial law. The rest of the world responds in a mixed message of praise and denouncement. The United States criticizes the Project for ‘meddling in the personal freedoms of the people of Somalia,’ yet only receives indignation as more nations confess a greater sense of safety with the UEP. * 2150: Less than two hundred years after the beginning of man’s desire to achieve space, technology has now become affordable and advanced enough to launch mankind into space and beyond the Sol System en masse. Under the endorsement of the UEP, now covering a majority of the world’s countries, SpaceX begins launches colony ships to key exo-earths nearest to their solar system. Ranging from cryogenically frozen participants to colony ships bearing fertile embryos, they hope the variety of methods to colonizing these planets will assure some slight success. * 2155: During the launching process, issues concerning the environment now take a higher pace (finally lol). While humanity has all but abandoned fossil fuels, the amount of waste produced by an increasingly crowded population. The UEP, endorsing SpaceX and other aeronautic space programs, is accused to not have strongly enforced proper management of waste in the form of recycling, nor installing laws and amendments concerning repopulation. The UEP insists that the latter is ‘undemocratic’, trying to change the subjects and insist how free the world is, with the Project going according to plan. * 2200: Despite the host of colony ships being sent outward into space from Earth, overpopulation has still set into full effect. The planet, having withstood so much abuse over the past two hundred years, gives out on life. Regional governments prepare for secession, claiming that the system has failed their peoples. Tensions seem high, and local armies and militias seem prepared to claim the remnants of Earth’s resources. * A plan is made to house much of humanity in space stations sequestered around Earth and the planets of Sol--until they can be sent to the Exo colonies. Many are forced, or merely choose to stay on Earth, tasked with doing what they can to help begin the healing process of humanity’s home planet. * 2400: Humanity is now a completely space faring society. Their new home planet is an Exo-Earth not far from the Sol System, named ‘New Terra’ in honor of their old home. With the planet being five times the size of Earth, it is a perfect place for Humanity to settle. * 2435: As settling of New Terra and surrounding space stations begins, the population of humanity expands--already nearing half a trillion, the further identification of habitable planets and increased development of terraformation technology becomes a primary policy issue for the UEP (Now the United Humanity Project). Scientists begin construction of space telescopes positioned in key sections of solar systems, working around the clock to quickly identify planets situated in the goldilocks zone. Humanity does not want to make the same mistake twice, * 2479: Society grows more stable and diverse. The UHP has positioned itself over three planets, two Exo Planets New Terra and Centauri Twelve, and the far away colony of Galileus. * It would be on this colony that scientists discover a goldmine--the Eos Sector, a Frontier filled with planets primed for colonization and settlement, with hundreds of systems containing planets and moons possessing qualities necessary for life. * The development of ships capable of transporting human populations to the newly named Lantea Sector was underway, meaning a new demand for engine drives capable of long distance travel--both durable and efficient for maintenance, and with speeds that would enable such a journey. * While ships carrying living humans were still in the works, colony ships possessing fertilized embryos now became a cheap alternative. They became the ‘test’ for new developments in ship upgrades and engines, each launched with the purpose of observation as it traveled across the galaxy to the Lantea Frontier. * 2547: Corporations dip their hand into the quest to make it to frontier. While the technology was still being developed by both governmental and private entities, most funds and manpower are devoted to interstellar colonization. * 2721 - Caladon was founded as a colony--heavy corporate investment in colonist attempts allow for faster and more advanced settlement of the forest planet. Resources become more readily available for colonists and as a result population growth skyrockets.